The Day After
by LyaraCR
Summary: Padackles. Primeiro drama.


The Day After

Se levantou. Olhou em volta e não viu nada. No fim das contas, saberia que tudo não se passaria do que foi... "Nada... Para ele, não foi nada..."

Esfregou o rosto e deixou que seus pés tocassem o carpete felpudo, ao colocar-se de pé. Estava frio, o sol fraco brilhava do lado de fora das cortinas branco-gelo.

Caminhou até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? Por que não podiam simplesmente parar de sofrer por escolha própria? Por que ele não conseguia sentir o mesmo? Era algo tão surreal assim?

Que tristeza... No fim das contas, não havia sido nada mesmo. Apenas um de seus sonhos realizados, apenas mais um que lhe traria problemas pra dormir.

Voltou para a cama. Não queria se levantar. Estava com um nó na garganta, perguntando-se por que diabos havia se deixado envolver de tal maneira. Olhou em volta... Podia se lembrar de cada instante, de cada sussurro, e que se estivesse equivocado, que as paredes o lembrassem até mesmo de cada olhar, cada toque.

Não, não fora um sonho... Podia até parecer surreal demais, mas enfim, existira. Podia sentir o gosto em seus lábios, podia ver as marcas sobre sua pele, podia sentir o perfume amadeirado que tanto o atraía, misturado ao seu, floral, formando a fragrância perfeita, que talvez jamais pudesse sentir novamente...

― Deus... O que eu fiz...

Lamentou-se, se assentando e abraçando ao travesseiro... No fim, tudo voltara à ser o mesmo vazio de antes... Estava se odiando por ser tão fraco. Estava se odiando por sofrer inutilmente por uma coisa, que não poderia jamais brilhar à luz da lua novamente.

No fundo, não se importava de todo. Estava marcado para sempre. Poderia morrer agora mesmo, mas morreria ciente de que conseguira sua maior vontade, sua maior façanha.

Uma lágrima insistiu em cair. Seus olhos já não brilhavam tanto... Pra dizer a verdade, não mais brilhavam. Estavam foscos como uma estrela que sabe: Já é hora de se apagar.

Chorou. Teve vontade de explodir em prantos como uma criança triste por algo adulto demais para ela. Era isso que se sentia agora: Uma criança desprotegida, que precisava de colo...

Mas colo de quem? Ele bem sabia. Sabia do colo que precisava, sabia do ombro que sua alma clamava para chorar. No fundo era responsável o suficiente para assumir que seus erros e suas lágrimas eram culpa sua e de ninguém mais.

Dentro de sua mente, podia ouvir-se dizer: "Você sabia no que isso ia dar... Eu tentei tanto te avisar! Não pode jamais dizer que eu não tentei te fazer enxergar... Você sabia! Não há nada que possa fazer agora. Arque com suas conseqüências.."

Chorou. Afogando-se em pranto. Não se importava com tal momento de "fraqueza". Estava só, como sempre. Não tinha como mudar o ocorrido. Sentia os toques vivos em brasa sobre sua pele, uma brasa que sabia, jamais se tornaria cinza, jamais apagaria...

Nossa... Devia estar o odiando agora... Devia estar sentindo repulsa! E o pior de tudo: Talvez nem fossem mais amigos depois de tudo isso...

Mais uma lágrima brilhante em dor desceu por sua face... Aquele posto de melhor amigo que sempre aceitara agora seria ocupado por alguém digno de saber difundir amizade e algo mais, coisa que ele não sabia, pois o que havia dentro de seu peito, era algo maior que amizade, algo maior que o algo mais... Algo de tamanho indescritível, algo que não poderia explicar. Apenas sentir...

Deitou-se. Queria poder jazer ali para todo o sempre agora. Não sabia como seriam as coisas dalí pra frente. Não sabia como poderia olhar dentro dos olhos esverdeados sem sentir vontade de se atirar em seus braços e acalmar aquilo mais forte que si próprio, que pulsava em seu peito.

Sabia que estava se torturando, mas sabia também que merecia cada lágrima despejada. Merecia por ser o culpado de todo o mal que fizera a si mesmo.

Brilhava em tristeza, depois de ganhar o maior presente de sua vida.

Brilhava em lágrimas e sabia que teria que assistir todos os dias, ele chegar com sua garota e dizê-la do tamanho de seu amor... Amor que, sinceramente, invejava. Queria usar aquele anel de noivado, queria poder acordar à cada manhã ao lado de quem residia em seu peito, em seus sonhos...

Agora sabia... Nunca esqueceria de nada que ocorrera durante o brilho da lua, durante a noite mais bonita de sua vida. Não tinha como relutar agora, o feito estava feito... Não havia volta, ao menos para seus sentimentos, para si próprio. Aceitara o fim das coisas antes mesmo de ele chegar. Ainda se lembrará das palavras por um bom tempo... Todo aquele amor que a doce bebida revelara e que agora, o vazio de sua cama provava ser falso, inexistente...

Se encobriu com o mesmo edredom que havia tocado-os juntos na noite que se passara... Adormeceu. Ao menos Morfeu teria um lugar para ele em seu plano...

As horas se passaram e a chuva começou... Fraca, sutil, bela e doce, escurecendo ainda mais aquele dia tão cinza para seus sentimentos. Estava pronto para arcar com as conseqüências, mas só amanha... Hoje, cuidaria de suas feridas sentimentais e tentaria reconstruir suas barreiras, seus muros de proteção...

Adentrou o quarto onde passara a melhor noite de sua vida... Pensava que o ocorrido só tinha se dado pela doce e generosa quantia de álcool no metabolismo daquele que descansava sobre os lençóis brancos...

Deixou-lhe aquele embrulho em preto e aquele buquê de rosas escuras sobre a cama. Deixou-lhe também as palavras que talvez pudessem parar com seu pranto. Estava chorando. Lacrimejou sobre o cartão e se recriminou por isso. Não queria que ele soubesse de sua fraqueza, que por fim, se resultava nele.

Foi embora. Teria que esperar, ver as horas correrem como areias em um deserto. Teria que rezar para não ser odiado quando ele acordasse. Teria que mentir, ou omitir, se fosse preciso para mantê-lo por perto, mesmo que não fosse como antes. Teria que mantê-lo em sua vida para ao menos poder perder-se em seu olhar, quando não pudesse perder-se em seus braços...

Não queria ter que se afastar jamais. Sabia que se fosse preciso, seria a morte. Não faria mais sentido viver sem ele, sem sua metade...

Acordou. Olhou para os lados. Não, não havia sido um pesadelo... Ele realmente não estava ali...

Assentou-se. Seus olhos abriram mais que o normal ao notar coisas que antes não estavam sobre sua cama. Rosas... Um embrulho em preto e um cartão. Seu coração disparou.. Estava assustado. Alguém havia entrado ali... E a única pessoa que podia fazer isso era... Ele.

Pegou as flores e chorou sobre elas. Estava com medo de abrir o cartão. Aquilo poderia ser o pedido de desculpas mais bonito de toda a sua vida. Não queria se iludir, por isso, pensava o pior.

Sentiu aquele aroma e pensou em tudo o que ocorrera. Estava tremendo. Jamais havia ficado de tal modo... Tão assustado e esperançoso ao mesmo tempo. Abriria. Teria que saber mais cedo ou mais tarde o que estava escrito ali, não é mesmo?

Abriu. Em tons de preto e numa caligrafia fina e delicada, estava escrito com muito sentimentalismo e... Uma lágrima:

"_**Não corra do que pode te fazer se revelar, não corra do que pode te deixar suplicar pelo que mais quer, pelo que mais deseja. Arque com suas responsabilidades, não importando quais sejam, quando disser ou fizer algo à alguém, principalmente, se for por amor, se for amor... Não fuja quando tiver que dizer **__**eu**____**te**____**amo**__** mesmo sem saber o que virá depois...**_

_**Não, eu não fugi... Apenas o deixei por um momento, para que colocássemos as idéias no lugar. Precisávamos desse choque para ver o que os olhos não enxergam.**_

_**Da minha parte, nada mais vi além de amor e do fato que preciso de você tanto quanto preciso do ar para respirar...**_

_**E você? O que pôde ver? O que pôde ver além do que está aqui, escrito e do que está no embrulho da cor de meus temores?**_

_**Espero que saiba que, independente do que tiver visto, eu continuarei ao seu lado. Como amigo, se quiser. Como amante se desejar e me corresponder. Não só por um tempo, mas por todo o sempre se o mundo deixá-lo se estender ao limite de nossas vontades.**_

_**Com amor, J."**_

Chorava. Sentia as lágrimas queimarem sua face. O que diabos era aquilo que estava sentindo? O coração não batia mais rápido porque não tinha jeito. Pegou o pequeno embrulho negro em suas grandes mãos. O levou próximo ao rosto, como se pudesse sentir a presença do outro ali.

O abriu com delicadeza. Era surreal demais... Aquele mesmo anel que ele invejava ali jazia, esperando para ser retirado de dentro da negra embalagem e colocado no dedo anelar de alguém que com certeza era muito mais que amado, que amigo, que amante. E esse alguém o depositou no lugar certo, estendendo a mão e olhando, ainda com a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas. Agora, não era mais somente Jared Padalecki.

Era Jared Padalecki, noivo, amante e amigo de Jensen Ackles.

Fim.


End file.
